


7: Things you said While We Were Driving

by JaineyBaby



Series: Things You Said, A Series of 00Q Prompt Fills [7]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, POV Alternating, POV First Person, Some angst thrown in there too, lots of fluff, lots of snark, no fixed time line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:57:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8095954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaineyBaby/pseuds/JaineyBaby
Summary: The following are two moments, one from each point of view, James and Q that follows the title from "Things You Said" prompt list.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some tumblr prompts I had filled out and am now only getting around to posting now. Sorry for the overload of these that's coming.

**Q**

 

We’ve been at it for hours, and still you won’t give up. I warned you this would happen. To be honest, you’re actually doing really well, but there’s no way you’re going to win. I just know the cars better than you do. Maybe if you had read the manual like I had suggested a week ago, you wouldn’t be a lap and a half behind me.

“You’re cheating.” You say through the comms. I don’t have to see your face to know you have that scowl going. 

“How could I possibly be cheating, Double Oh Seven? I came in knowing about as much of this track as you have.” I know I sound mocking. That’s because I am. You should have read the damn manual. I’m coming up on your six again and I can hear you gritting your teeth.

“Don’t you dare.”   
“Read the manual and maybe you would be able to drive the car like it’s meant to.”  Go on, Double Oh Seven, try and intimidate me. You know I could drop your tight arse into the middle of some remote jungle with nothing more than a radio and a pencil sharpener and there would be nothing you could do about it. Go on then, try and tell me how it’s silly that the geek knows more about driving these beauties than you do. I didn’t design them from the frame up or anything like that. 

“At least pretend that I’m doing well.” I can hear the pout in your voice. The fact that you almost gain a lap back has nothing to do with it. I swear. 

 

**James**

 

You fell asleep miles back and have been muttering in your sleep. I like when you do that. You tend to give these ridiculously long lectures about programming and how to hack different systems. You tend to be a well of information when you’re asleep and some of it has come in handy before. 

Today though, as we’re driving out to the countryside for a much needed holiday, there’s nothing educational about what you mutter in your sleep. 

“James…” It’s a soft moan that goes straight through me. Leave it to you to sound like pure sin, moaning my name in your sleep. 

You give a small chuckle and I know what you’re dreaming of. I have half a mind to pull over and give you something to moan about but we’re only an hour out from the B&B you had booked for us. 

“Don’t stop.” Your voice is breathy and your hands keep tightening into fists in your lap. 

I’m already planning my revenge as I gun it down the highway. You’re a terrible tease, I hope you know, and you’re not about to get away with it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys! I hope you enjoy! <3
> 
> If the format is difficult or you have suggestions on how to stream-line my process, PLEASE LET ME KNOW!!! Feedback on this is greatly encouraged and appreciated!!!!


End file.
